Many electronic devices utilize sensors for various applications, e.g., detecting motion, detecting finger print, detecting acceleration, etc. Some sensors use a microelectromechanical system (MEMS). In MEMS technology, sometimes the surface adhesion force between the MEMS structure contacting another component, e.g., bump stop, is greater than a restoring force to release the MEMS structure from the component it is in contact with. Surface adhesion force being greater than the restoring force is known as stiction and it is undesirable.